


Lost in the Forest

by External_yorkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Fantasy elements, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Stockholm Syndrome, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/External_yorkie/pseuds/External_yorkie
Summary: Castiel's life had been centered around the attic. It was his home, it was the only place he would really be safe.But then everything he knows is ripped out from under his feet after he makes a mistake, causing his entire world view to shift.Was he really the monster his mother and father claimed he was? And if not, what other secrets had they been hiding in that attic?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof!  
> I wrote this in the car.  
> It was a long car ride.  
> I know I have two other stories I have to work on finishing, but trust me I am trying! I am in the process of rewriting both of them actually, so this will be written and posted to help pass the time.  
> Alright! So some basic information about this.  
> This is based off a RP prompt i came up with a few years ago. Ive been doing it with multiple people and then finally caved and have decided to make it into a fic. If we have roleplayed this before, then hey! And if this interests you and you want to roleplay it, then head over to http://www.destielroleplayfinder.com/prompts/wingedcas-prompt-rewrite to find the prompt and my email!  
> This will have plenty of trigger warnings, and I will add them in as they appear (I don't want to spoil anything.)  
> Also, when I use the tag historical fiction/fantasy I mean like game of thrones or lord of the rings. Series that are set in medieval times, but in a fantasy world. That's what I'm aiming for here (it's also partially to avoid having to deal with period typical homophobia, b/c I want them to at least have one thing going for them)  
> This fic is still in the process of being written so if anyone has any suggestions then feel free to comment them! Who knows, I just might use them lmao  
> Also this was written on my phone so there's going to be typos I just know it. Just... try to ignore them until I get my computer to fix them lol  
> Alright! That's enough off my crazy ramblings. Just go and read the goddamn story already.

_1664_  
_Tose, Winchester kingdom_

The rumors surrounding the Novak church had been spreading for years. The small church sat on the outskirts of the Winchester kingdom, in the small village of Tose.

It was run entirely by missionaries from Elysium, a kingdom to the north, which was probably how the rumors had begun. Tensions had always been high between the two, so when the group of missionaries moved in and began building the small church the people were convinced they were all spies sent by their king, Metatron.

The church was run by the priest, Michael and his wife, a stern woman named Naomi. Under them they had a young man named Gadreel and a young woman named Anna.

When they first arrived at the rundown church, the first thing they did was begin renovations. Naomi was four months pregnant after all, and building something with a newborn child running (or more appropriately crawling) was a recipe for disaster.

Five months later and the baby was due, and all that was left to finish was the small attic. It wasn't a big project and the baby wouldn't be going in the attic anyway so they had put it off until after the baby had arrived.

But the baby didn't arrive.

Naomi had gone into labor in the church, but the next day the couple didn't come out. The town was waiting with bated breath, wondering if the baby was alright. They might distrust Naomi and Michael, but the baby was innocent.

A day passed. Then two. On the third day after Naomi went into labor Anna came out to announce that the baby had passed away shortly after being born, and that Michael had been burying it and doing everything to prepare the child to pass to heaven.

That was what had jumpstarted the rumors.

Before the baby, the rumors had just been simple things, whispers that were mostly shared between two drunkards in the back of an empty pub.

But now they were shared on the streets between just about everyone. They ranged from people saying that the couple had sold the child to people claiming that they were actually satanists and that the child had been born so monstrous that they had been too afraid to let it out, so they locked it away.

But the thing the rumors all shared was that the baby wasn't dead like they had claimed.

After all, during the days after Naomi went into labor, word had spread that there was the sound of a baby crying.

So what exactly where they trying to hide?

 

_July 10th, 1674_  
_Tose, Winchester kingdom_

 

"He turns ten today," Anna spoke up from where she was lighting candles. "Did Naomi or Michael say they were going to do anything for him?"

Across the small chapel Gadreel sighed heavily and he looked up from the worn bible he was attempting to mend. "You're aware they don't celebrate his birthdays, Anna. I honestly do not know why you ask this every year."

The redhead woman just frowned. "I know, I just..." she sighed and put down the half burnt candle, turning to face her brother. "I made him a present this year." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "And I was going to ask them if we- if I could give it to him. I know we aren't allowed to celebrate his birthday but he looked so sad when I saw him last."

Gadreel had put the loose pages down, ink coating his finger tips as he clenched the ink blotter laying next to the book. "Sister, dear, you know exactly why he was so sad. He tried to run off, he's being punished. I don't think you'll be able to give him a gift." He sighed, raising a hand to rub at his temple, smearing ink across his face as he did so. Anna was pouting at him now, her brown eyes shimmering in the candle light.

"I will ask Michael," Anna squealed in delight before he even finished speaking, jumping forward to fling her arms around his shoulders. Gadreel groaned lowly but he still wrapped an arm around her small waist, his mouth twitching into something resembling a smile as she pressed kisses into his cheek, muttering how much she loved him.

That evening, after much persuasion from the two siblings, Naomi finally produced the key for the attic, uncovering the door while her husband lectured the two.

"The only reason we are allowing you to give him this is because today is his birthday. Otherwise you would both be given extra duties around the church for even asking." He waved his hand at the plush quilt Anna had in her hands. It wasn't extravagant by any means, being sewn out of old seat covering and dish cloths that Naomi had discarded. Bit Anna had sewn it herself, and that was all that really mattered.

After the door was uncovered and unlocked Anna sprinted upstairs, slowing to a walk as she reached the top of the steep stairs. Naomi's reminded that he might be asleep rang in her ears and she took a deep breath, pausing so her eyes could adjust to the dark light of the attic.

Across the low attic she could see a form laying curled in the corner. It was lumpy and was barely moving, save for the slow rise and fall of his body as it breathed. There was a chain connected to the floor that lead up to the neck of the boy, and there were ropes around his ankles and wrists. They were necessary precautions, but they still made Anna's heart clench as she looked at them.

She slowly approached him, not at all surprised that he didn't move. He must have been exhausted. When she stopped in front of him she knelt down and gently laid the patchwork quilt across him, watching as the dark form shifted. "Happy birthday, Castiel." She whispered, her hand rubbing his shoulder gently.

 

_September 26th, 1678_  
_Tose, Winchester kingdom._

"The rumors are getting worse," Michael glanced up from the toast that was laid out in front of him as his wife spoke up. She was standing at the sink across the room, the blinds parted as she stared at the street.

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining and Michael had given Anna and Gadreel the day off to go to the next town over and do some shopping. But even with the beautiful weather and the shops that had opened their fronts, people were still stopping as they walked past the old Novak church . Currently two elderly women were standing outside and whispering to each other as they looked up at the attic, their eyebrows drawn together as they fought to see if there was anything through the small window. When they saw the woman in the window the two women quickly hurried off down the street, their faces a lovely shade of red.

Naomi pulled the curtains closed and turned back to look at her husband, who had turned his attention back to his toast, a small smile on his face.

"This isn't funny!" She snapped as he walked over to him, reaching over to Snag the bread from him. He looked up at her with his eyebrows raised, clearly not impressed with her.

"If someone decides to investigate then we will be arrested, and if we are arrested then they'll take him away, and we will have failed him!" Her voice was raising to an almost painful pitch.

Michael sighed and he stood, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them slightly. When she had fallen silent Michael let go and he crossed his arms. "He entrusted us with this, we aren't going to fail. Not again." She nodded and she held the bread back out for him. He smiled at her and he sat down, waving his hand dismissively at her. "Now be a dear and check on him? I know he can't but I'm still worried he's been getting to the window." She opened her mouth to protest but he met her eyes with his, giving her a cold stare. "We can't have him being seen, can we?" She closed her mouth and shook her head, pulling the attic key out of her pocket. He gave her a smile at that and he settled back into his seat, looking confident as his wife went off to unlock the door.

 

_July 5th, 1683_  
_Tose, Winchester kingdom_

Castiel felt freer than he had been in years. Maybe it was because the chain around his neck was gone.

He had been on his best behavior as of late. He had been completely silent when people were in the church below, he had been cleaning up every feather that had dropped down, and he had been working to make sure there was nothing he could be punished for. Upon noticing his good behavior his mother and father had both agreed that he deserved a reward, and after some further discussion they decided that the chain around his neck was unnecessary now. It had been around his neck nearly every day for the past few years, although any time his mother came up to visit him she took it off so it didn't get fused to his skin. It had been lengthened to allow him to stand but he was still restricted from going anywhere near the window.

That was his first mistake.

Now that he had it off and had the option to walk around... he didn't know what he was going to do with this newfound freedom.

Naturally the first thing he did was gravitate to the thing he had been restricted from all these years. The window.

That was his second mistake.

It was dusk outside so he went right up to the window, allowing the wind to brush past him as he pulled it open. The sun had just dropped below the horizon, casting beautiful shadows across the sky. He smiled to himself and he leaned forward on the windowsill so he could admire it, leaning out as much as he could through the small window.

Those were his third and fourth mistakes.

Castiel had been too distracted by the sky to notice the man walking down the street. When he opened the window and leaned out the old man stopped in his tracks to stare at the figure in the Novak attic, too shocked to move at first. He had heard rumors about the house, but he hadn't believed them.

The man was about to open his mouth to call out to the young man, to ask if he was alright, when Castiel made his final mistake.

From the ground the elderly man watched in horror as something spread out from behind the young man, stretching out beyond the length of the short yet wide window.

Wings. He had wings.

Castiel was roughly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a hoarse scream from the road below, the sound sending shivers down his spine. His eyes shot open and he jerked away from the window, watching as a figure below began yelling about a demon.

He grabbed the window and he slammed it shut roughly, backing away from the window until his spine hit the railing behind him.

This was bad, this was very. Very. Bad.

In his haste to get away from the window Castiel didn't notice the raven black feather on the windowsill. As the window pane was being pulled shit the wind caught it and swept it outside, landing directly in front of the elderly man. He didn't hesitate to pluck it off the ground, clutching it tightly as he turned on his heel and ran back through the town, still yelling. He needed to find a guard.

Meanwhile, in the small and cramped attic, Castiel was crouched in the corner he called home, his head hung in shame as he waited for his father to come up. He had made a mistake, it was time to face the consequences.

 


	2. Mysteries in the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced to do a fair for an old friend, a guard begins to investigate the strange church home that sat on the edge of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HFJGHFNF this was a little rushed towards the end but I wanted to get this out soooooo here it is. I'll probably edit it and clean it up once I'm not on the phone but meh.
> 
> Also kudos to anyone who can spot the references I made in this chapter with the character names (they aren't subtle but whatever man let me live)

July 7th, 1683  
Tose, Winchester kingdom 

"And I presume that this is the house?" 

"Can you not tell by how everyone is avoiding It?"

"I simply thought everyone was feeling guilty for not going to Sunday prayers. That's what happened in my village." There was a small chuckle that followed the sound, but it was quickly cut off by the sound of a stick hitting a rock.

"This is no laughing matter, Roy. There is something considerably wrong with that home." 

The pair's hushed words were quickly lost in the sounds of the busy street, virtually silent unless you happened to be standing next to the small table they were seated at. On one side there was a stocky young man, and on the other sat an old man, his back hunched and a shiny wooden cane clutched in his hand. They were sitting outside of a small pub in the village, which was the perfect place for them to view the small village church. 

The younger of the two leaned forward on his elbows. "Surely this home cannot be a 'demons nest', as you so delicately put it." Another whack of the cane, this time on the table leg. 

"I know what I saw, boy. There was a demon in that window, clear as day." The old man shifted uneasily in his seat and he glanced back at the stone building once more. "It dropped this." His hand went into the small pouch tied around his belt and he fumbled for a moment before pulling out a large black feather. It had been in the pouch ever since he saw the demon, weighing heavily on the man's mind. Despite the small size of the pouch the feather barely looked crumpled, although that was most likely due to the fact that Oliver, the old man, was too scared to really do anything to it in fear of it being cursed. 

Roy's eyes followed it as Oliver placed the feather down on the wood and he stared at it for a long moment. It was easily the size of his hand from fingertip to wrist, and in the sunlight it had a distinct blue tint to the black colour, making it almost resemble the night sky. 

It took at least half a minute for the two men to finally look away from the small feather. When they did Roy's eyebrows were stitched together and Oliver was looking at the young man with a pale face.

"Listen," Roy began after taking a long, deep breath. "I want to believe you. I really do. But this," he plucked the feather off the table, ignoring the gasp from the elderly man, "is not from a demon. You forget about the war, Oliver. People have fought against Demons, and not once has anyone ever seen a demon with feathers on them." He dropped the feather down to the table and he gave the senior a empathetic, if not somewhat pitieing, look. 

He had begun to stand and wish the man a farewell when a hand shot out and grabbed onto his wrist. Roy winced and he reluctantly stood still, staring down at his old friend. "For such an old man, you sure have a strong grip." He muttered.

Oliver ignored him. "You still owe me that favor." He said stiffly, his eyes still fixated on the feather on the table.

July 8th, 1683  
Tose, Winchester kingdom

It was a lovely summer morning. The birds were chirping, the markets were alive with farmer selling produce and people shopping, and the Novak house was boarded up. 

Not entirely, however, with the exception of the attic window. Word had it that the house was only boarded up because the Novak's had fled town. This rumor was mostly because the Novak's had not been seen for a few days. Their doors had been shut to everyone, including the most devout people in town.

Rumours were beginning to swarm once more, and following the rumours came nothing. The town was stuck in an eerie silence as they waited with bated breath to see what would happen first, the guards break down the door or the Novak's emerge with another excuse to explain the absence.

It was around midday when the decision was made. 

It was a small group of guards, maybe four of five, but it was all the men Roy could gather that were willing to go near the church. 

The door was easy to break down, it was a simple kick that took down the small door. 

But after that things became much, much stranger.

The church was seemingly abandoned. Once the door was kicked down a small cloud of dust met the guards. 

The only light inside the church was from the doorway. One of the guards grabbed a lantern and he lit it, handing it to Roy. Roy took it and he scowlrd as he walked into the church. 

"Of course he had to pitch his damn favour in now." He muttered to himself. The nearest guard go him shot him a look as he lit another torch. 

The first floor of the church was empty. During the search of the church the other guard began to talk between themselves, mostly about their personal lives and things they were getting up to. But Roy couldn't focus on that. There was something about the church that set him on edge. It was probably due to the fact that the family had clearly just abandoned the house without anyone seeing them. 

The second floor was a bit more fruitful. As he was in the second bedroom one of the guards came in holding a feather identical to the one Oliver showed to him.

The whispers between the men began to slowly change into a different conversation, now theorizing about what the feather was from. One of the younger men, Kevin, theorized it was from a raven but he was quickly shot down by the other guards. 

Roy didn't join in their teasing, however. He was too entranced by the feather. It was obviously older than the first feather, judging by the thin layer of dust. After being shaken out of his reverie he pushed the feather into his pocket again, taking the new one as well.

The rest of the search of the floor was all together uneventful. They found more lanterns and candles however so soon enough the floor was engulfed in a soft yellow. 

"Gather round, boys." Roy called out to the other guards. Soon enough they were all gathered in a circle, staring at each other. The light atmosphere they had established earlier with light joking and teasing had dissipated, being replaced by a thin layer of tension. 

"We only have one floor left," Roy spoke up after a minute of terse silence. He gestured behind himself at the door leading to the attic he had uncovered while searching the master bedroom. It had been hidden behind a false bookshelf he had pushed to the side upon realizing all of the books were hollow. "I am going to search the attic with two men, Jake and Jeremiah," He pointed to them as he spoke, "and Damien and Henry will stay here to wait for our return." He hesitated after speaking, the four men staring at him and clearly waiting for him to say something else, something inspiring. He cleared his throat. 

But before he could say anything there was a dull thud from above. All five men froze, Roy grabbing his sword instinctively. 

The door was fairly easy to open, the locks on the outside requiring no keys. They were mostly just bolts and chains keeping it closed. But they had to wonder why the family thought it was necessary. 

It was silent as they walked into the attic. Like they had established, Damien and Henry stood at the bottom of the stairs with lanterns in their hands while Roy, Jake, and Jeremiah slowly creeped up the attic stairs.

Their first impression of the attic? It was horrible. The only light came though the gaps between the wood on the window, with every step they kicked up dust and what looked like down, and the smell... it wasn't naseauting, but there was a definite stench to it. 

"Stay close, and try not to move too quickly. If there is something here we don't want it attacking." Roy murmured and they split into three, separating to check the three mounds of crates and tarps that were piled in the attic. 

Roy's search was normal to begin with. The crates were just filled with old family keepsakes and tchotchkes. But then, while moving what he assumed was an old quilt, he saw another feather. He knelt down to pluck it up, but when he did so he realized it was attached to something else. 

The quilt was quickly pulled off, but Roy found himself wishing he had been quicker. Laying in a pose that shouldn't have been possible was a young boy, his limbs much too thin to be healthy. But that wasn't what caught his immediate attention. Shimmering in the lamp light were two massive wings sprouting from his back, one was splayed out behind him while the other was uncomfortably folded under his body. 

"An angel..." he whispered, his hand immediately performing the sign of the cross. 

As he was muttering to himself the boy shifted ever so slightly, the small movement accompanied by a light rattling of what Roy could only assume to be chains. The movement made him freeze and he stared at the boy, a chill going down his spine as he realized the boy was opening his eyes. But, against all expectations, he wasn't met with an unholy red or black. Instead blue eyes stared back at him, or rather through him. He wasn't sure how aware of his surroundings the boy was, his breathing was ragged and his gaze seemed to be empty. 

That revelation was what fully brought Roy out of his shock. He shifted once more and he forced himself to smile, ignoring the fact he could hear the two guards behind him whispering. 

"Hello, I am a royal guard." He spoke slowly with practiced ease. He normally dealt with squabbles between villagers so he was good at putting on a smooth front even under pressure. "This house was abandoned and my men and I came to investigate." He gestured behind him with one hand, making a brief note about how the boys eyes seemed to almost follow him. "But we found you. And since you are in such a... a vulnerable state, I am going to take you someplace special so you can get better, alright?" He could hear Jake about to protest so he sharply raised a hand to silence the man.

At the movement, however, the boys eyes seemed to unfog immediately and he flinched away, the chains rattling and clanking against the floor at the movement. His eyes were now sharp and almost owlish as they stared up at Roy, his lips moving ever so slightly.

The three men stared in silence for a minute. Then two. Finally Roy turned around, gesturing at the two men with a sharp face. "Go down and get a carriage for me." His tone left no room for argument. So, reluctantly, the two men exited the attic, staying silent under their co-workers inquiries. The carriage was easy to get, everything was when you were a guard.

By the time they returned to the house Roy was already out front with a red bundle in his arms and his cloak missing, most likely used to swaddle the boy they had found. The town's people were all gathered around at this point and were whispering curiously, pointing at Roy and the bundle he was carrying. Jake and Jeremiah saluted him as Roy began to walk to the carriage, sneaking glances at the boy as he was carried past. He looked to be asleep,with the cloak covering almost all of his body except his face. His cheeks looked gaunt and he had a fine layer of grime on his skin, only broken by the cuts they could see on his face and the tear tracks under his eyes. But before they could get a better look Roy was inside the carriage, carefully settling the boy on the opposite seat. 

Damien and Henry came running out right as Roy closed the carriage door, stopping just before slamming into the side of the carriage. They both looked frantic, like they had seen a ghost.

"Where are you taking him?"  
"What is He?" Their voices overlapped, but Roy didn't even blink.

"To the castle." He called out to the carriage driver, not even sparing the four guards or the town's people a second look as the carriage rode off, leaving the town's people to begin to panic as theories began to spread. And of course, leaving the four guards confused and scared. Just what the hell was happening in that house?


End file.
